User talk:XtranormalGeek
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Superman: Man of Tomorrow page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey! I'm wikiman. Nice to meet you. Look, I see your point of why most of the wiki's fanon content should be considered ideas. I appreciate that you expose convincing reasons to push me away from my goal. You have good arguments, unlike my contendor Dino-Drones, who is raged, wants to flame me and wants to defend his precious articles without any clear reason at all (he gathers people to follow his plans, he'll get nowhere if he continues to do so). But understand that I want to make this wiki a better place, a wiki better seen by the community. I even adressed this issue with a handful of people at Wikia. I want to give new energy to this wiki. Don't be like dinodrones: valid arguments lead you somewhere. Thank you. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 14:46, December 4, 2012 (UTC)-- Hi there! You seem to talk like a nice guy. You have the capacity to put on the table good reasons hoping that I decline the idea of the relaunch. Fan-fiction is... yes. It IS ideas. Ideas for, i.e., reimagining the characters you don't like that much with the goal of amking them better (Luna Platz from Megaman Starforce and Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony are good examples). But you better look closer at the front page. Relate Joseph Stalin with Kingdom Hearts... or at least try to do so. Broader rules? That's next to impossible: I'm not an admin, I haven't adopted the wiki, but you can suggest me what kind of rules can I invent to better the mold this wiki into a better one. People like you would negotiate well, but the others... unless they come to their senses, nearly no way. I've seen your catalog: you're honest, no fan-fiction, but fiction itself. If you want to expand the universes of Prominence and Terminus, I invite you to one of my wikis: FXON. http://fxon.wikia.com/wiki/Welcome This is my place that aims to be "Home to your narrative creativity". Nice to have another member in that wiki! So, that's it. I'm willing to hear your answers. Thank you. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 02:15, December 5, 2012 (UTC)-- (p.s. did you read my unread blog posts (aside from the first post I made?) Good ideas on how to better manage this wiki. Hi, XtranormalGeek. If there's ideas for new rules for this wiki, such as proper classification of ideas, for example, good. On the other hand: we can bring new users to this wiki, a different way to bring new energies to this wiki. This goes with the goal of making a good balance between fanfiction related ideas and other kind of ideas. Negotiating. Good for all of us! It better settles the situation, althought my elections initiative has helped a bit. I see that you have voted there, right? ...right. Anything you'd want to ask me/want me to ask/etc, keep talking me. You seem nice, unlike dino-drones (who's kinda annoying). See ya! wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 22:27, December 5, 2012 (UTC) hey! Hey XNG! I've got an idea (few days ago) made to reshape partially (if not entirely) the Idea Wiki. It is as follows: *'Categorization of ideas': Deciding what ideas are by classifying them by genre/type. That bring this wiki new and better quality standards, and puts things in order. *'Ideas over Fanfics': Promoting ideas "to change the world" over the fan-fiction dominating the wiki. That way I try to attract a new market to the wiki and turn the tides. *'Community-enforced rules': As you suggested earlier, there shall be stricter rules to be enforced. That is again translated into a better quality for this wiki. So, what do you think? We can excecute these ideas if you want. If anything, don't forget to talk to me. I must get going now. Sauldos!